Flesh and Blood: The 123rd Hunger Games SYOT
by Smash765
Summary: 48 years since the end of the second rebellion, and the announcement of the 123rd Hunger Games is near. As the citizens of Panem wait in anticipation, the gamemakers work to guarantee that this year, the games will be more brutal than ever. (SYOT Open) (First Story, constructive criticism would be much appreciated!)
1. Prologue

Capitol, 9:30 A.M.

* * *

The entire mass of Panem was watching, waiting for the official announcement of the 123rd Hunger Games. Many fearful, many excited, the whole of Panem was silent for the impending moments. The President himself, Terrance Snow, stepped onto the stage.

"Citizens of Panem," He spoke, "It has been 48 years since we had finally ended the second, and hopefully last, rebellion. 30 years since our dear President, Coriolanus Snow, had passed away. His death was tragic to us all, but we will follow in his footsteps, and remember his legacy. I am pleased to announce the 123rd Hunger Games!"

The crowd erupted into a mass of cheers and cries of joy. All across the continent, people began to become stirred by his words.

President Terrance smiled. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

And there you have it, the beginning of my first story. This will be a SYOT, so make sure to submit if you want too. Any feedback would be much appreciated!

Rules:

No OP Tributes/Mary Sues.

It is not first come first serve. Only interesting and good tributes will make it in the story.

You have to have the entire tribute form on my profile filled out.

Please be clear on tribute's personality, backstory, and family's personality. It's much easier to write when you are clear.

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Family:

Friends:

Backstory:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (equal to the amount of strengths, please.)

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reaping Outift:

Reason for Volunteering/Reaction to being Reaped:

Chariot Costume Ideas:

Training Days spent doing what?:

What your tribute does in the Private Session:

Score:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Plan at the start of the games:

Allies?:

Romance?: (just because you want it doesn't mean it will happen)

Other:

If I missed anything, let me know. Anyway, look forward to reapings/more prologue chapters as soon as I can make them!


	2. District 1 Reapings

Because the District 1 spots have been filled, I am releasing the first reaping now. I will make reapings in order, from 1 to 12. Radiance Lurez and Bastion Mace are both by darkskiesandprettylies.

* * *

District 1, Reaping Day 9:45 A.M.  
Bastion Mace (D1 Male, 17)

* * *

I wake from my sleep and get up from my bed. It's Reaping Day, I realize. Today is the day I finally volunteer. After all these years, I can finally begin on the path of a victor. On the side of my bed is my reaping outfit, a deep black suit with a red tie. My parents are probably off attending a party, or something else of the sort to celebrate reaping day. Maybe they don't care to include me with their lives now, but one day I know they will, as soon as I win.

Radiance and I decided to volunteer together this year. She will be a good backup, someone to trust, in the arena. The other careers we can ally with, but I'm not going to lower my guard. As long as I don't, no tribute will ever be able to defeat me.

I work with my arena plans in my mind as I get dressed, and make myself breakfast. Due to my parents being victors, we have a big home, with plenty of everything. I have a simple breakfast, comprised of bacon and eggs. Even the strongest of people need to eat simplistic food, occasionally.

Eventually, I finally finish and head outside. A few trainees among the crowd of people heading for the reaping back away from me and whisper to each other as I walk by, but I don't care. Let the idiots do what they wish. We'll see where that takes them.

Finally, I reach the crowd of people at the reaping. One of the peacekeepers takes a drop of my blood and I head for the 17 Males section. I catch a glimpse of Radiance, dressed in her matching outfit to mine. We exchange a nod, and prepare for the drawings of the tributes.

Radiance Lurez (D1 Female, 17)

* * *

The District 1 Escort, a lady named Ruby, walks onto the stage and introduces herself. She wears, as her name suggests, tons of red colored clothing, and has red contacts in her eyes so that she looks even more like a ruby.

"I'm as eager as all of you are to start the reapings, but first we must watch a presentation." She speaks, smiling at us with her altered face. "Then we can get to the exciting part!" We watch the traditional video they show yearly before the reapings. Seriously, why even show that old video anymore? Hardly anyone pays attention to it. They don't even show it at the reaping recaps on television...

Anyway, the boring old thing eventually ends, and the eager escort speaks up once again. "Now then... ladies first!" She walks on her high heels over to the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. I don't even listen to it, because it doesn't matter. She looks out to the crowd. "Any volunteers?"

I raise my hand and walk onto the stage. "I am Radiance Lurez, and I volunteer as tribute." I declare, determined in my choice.

"Oh! Okay, nice to meet you, young lady!" She shakes my hand vigorously and moves on. "Now for the boys!" She strides over to the reaping bowl and pulls out a slip. "Dain Ulther!" She calls out.

A young, frail looking boy steps toward the stage, and begins to ascend the steps. On cue, the strong voice of my best friend, Bastion, calls out. "I volunteer as tribute!" His steps strong and steady, he heads out from his section. The boy on the steps looks relieved that he volunteered, and is just beginning to say a "thank you" when he is cut short by being shoved out of the way.

Bastion steps onto the stage, and silent realization seeps into Ruby's face as she looks at our outfits. "What's your name, dear?" She manages to ask.

"Bastion. Bastion Mace. Remember it, because I'm going to be the next winner of the Hunger Games." He glances at me, and we both smile.

One of us is going to come out of that arena alive, for sure.

* * *

And with that, the first reaping is finished. I'm looking forward to writing for Radiance and Bastion. Thanks to darkskiesandprettylies for them. Anyway, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, so if you see something that I can work on, just let me know! Make sure to submit, if you want to, as well!


	3. District 2 Reapings

Here we are, at the beginning of the second reapings. I apologize for the sudden disappearance in my activity, I was busy with school and other things. As always, I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism, as this is my first story and I'm looking to approve. Anyway, I present to you, Brighton Holland III, from Jammy122, and Ariadne "Ari" Lawson, from Mystical Pine Forest. Thank you both for your tributes!

* * *

District 2, Reaping Day 9:25 A.M.  
Brighton Holland III (D2 Male, 18)

* * *

It's the morning of a new day. Reaping Day. This year, I'm 18, so I won't get another chance to enter the games after this. I'm athletic, I'm strong, and I have no doubt that I can win, unlike other tributes.

I get off from my bed, listing off my strengths in my mind, and get dressed. I decide to wear some black skinny jeans and a white longline jumper.

As soon as I finish getting dressed, I head out into our dining room. Inside, my Mother and Brother sit, eating breakfest.

My mother has blond hair, and she is 6 feet tall. She is not very wide, rather being lean in build. Ever since my father died, she has had a haunting look in her normally bright blue eyes...

I approach them and sit down. Without a word, I begin to eat breakfest. I want more than anything to spill my plans to volunteer and avenge my father, but I know Mom wouldn't want to talk or hear anything about him, especially on Reaping Day.

My dad... he was a supporter of the rebellion, even though it had ended by the time he was executed. From what little I know of him, he was similar to me in looks. He was even taller than me, and a master of different kinds of weapons, including swords and throwing knives. I've wanted to be like him, and avenge him, my entire life. He was the reason I trained, and the reason I'm going to volunteer.

Back to the present, my mother eventually speaks up. "It's reaping day... and your last reaping as well, Brighton. Are you going to... volunteer?" The way she spoke, the feelings underneath her tone that hint at fear and sorrow, lead to me lieing in my response. "No. I'm not going to, Mom. Don't worry."

My brother, Wilfred, looks at me with his eyebrows raised. He always had a way of detecting my fabrications.

Wilfred has a face similar to mine, but the similarities end there. He is 5 foot 8, much shorter than me, and he acts completely differently as well. He has that shy personality, the same one my mother has. These traits led to him being bullied at school, and as I helped him during those times, I developed a desire to be protective of him. Just like I did for my mother.

Anyway, to avoid questioning from Wilfred, I quickly finish my food, get up, and head outside. Once I finally exit my home, I check my watch. 10:05. Almost time for the reaping.

I decide to just walk to the district plaza, and I quickly blend in with the groups of civilians. I spot my best friend, Graham among them, and I wave to him. He comes over, and we quickly enter a conversation about what we are going to do for reaping day.

"I'm not going to volunteer," He tells me. "I still have a year, and I intend to use it." He brushes his blonde hair out of his eyes and looks at me. "What about you?"

"I'm... I'm going to volunteer. I have too. I'm not going to let my father's name go unavenged." Even as I say the words, I know that I can never go back. This is my last chance. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to win these games.

Even if I have to kill.

* * *

District Plaza

Ariadne "Ari" Lawson (D2 Female, 18)

* * *

I arrive at the plaza, laughing and talking with my best friends, Athi, Artemis, and Apollo. While they were a little down when I first told them my intent to volunteer, they got over it quickly. They know how I'm practically made for this, and how I'm more determined than ever to do this as well.

Eventually, we reach the section of the plaza where we get that prick on the finger, and get sent off to our seperate sections. Athi and I wave goodbye to Artemis and Apollo and head to the 18-year-old girl section.

Within a few minutes, our escort, a young man named Jay, steps onto the stage. Despite that fact he is a capitol citizen, his clothing is pretty ordinary. Just a simple laid back long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Maybe it's a fad to dress "casual" in the capitol?

Anyway, the presentation ends after a few minutes and he finally begins the reaping. "Let's start with the boys, everyone!" He calls out. He walks over to the reaping bowl and pulls out a slip. "Jesse Randall!"

A voice calls out. "I volunteer as tribute!" As the boy stands up, I recognize him. It's that boy, Brighton. He's the most popular kid at school! Why would he ever want to volunteer?

It seems like he's serious, though, as he heads up to the stage and introduces himself, not like anyone doesn't know him. "My name is Brighton Holland III, and I am going to be the next victor."

The escort, Jay, simply shakes his hand and moves on. "Okay, girls are next!" He calls out in a relaxed tone. He pulls out a slip from the girl's reaping bowl. "Medea Hawkins!"

Before the girl can get out of her section, I raise my hand and call out. "I volunteer as tribute!" I walk up to the stage and shake hands with the escort. "My name is Ariadne Lawson. Call me Ari."

The escort directs Brighton and I to shake hands, and as we do so, he looks at me strangely. With... sadness? No, that isn't the case. Before I can place what the emotion was, the moment ends, and we're done shaking hands.

I look out into the crowd, and see my friends, and my family. I smile at them all.

I'm going to win these games, I know it. Before the end of the year, everyone in the continent will be talking about Ari Lawson.

* * *

And there you have it, the ending to the second reapings of my story. Thanks once again to Jammy122 and Mystical Pine Forest for Ari and Brighton. They are both interesting tributes, and I hope you enjoy how I depicted them.

As always, readers, make sure to submit if you want too, and leave a review as well! Any constructive criticism at all would be nice.


End file.
